Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply and a method for operating the power supply comprising a transformer, which transformer comprises at least one primary winding and at least one secondary winding, which primary winding is connected by a first and a second line to at least one excitation circuit, which excitation circuit is adapted to be connected to a power source, which secondary winding is connected to at least one first power supply.
Description of Related Art
A switch mod power supply based on fly back technology well known.